SS Active Intellect
by DearMissKara
Summary: Ron Weasley has been watching Cho Chang for most of his school life. Will this girl be the end of his friendship with Harry? Ron and Cho. Fluffy angst. Please R&R.


Ron and Cho fluffy angst. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Ronald Weasley had never really looked at girls besides his best friend Hermione and his little sister Ginny. Which both of them feeling like family, and one technically family, he didn't know how to flirt with girls or how to impress them until he was much older.

It was his second year at Hogwarts when he met on accident the girl that would later almost end his friendship with Harry Potter. He was late to class and was running to the astronomy tower. He collided with a girl standing in the middle of stairs, and almost lost his footing trying to catch her. She had shoulder length black hair and large dark brown eyes that looked startled at him. She looked Asian and a little older than him. He stuttered an apology and took off towards his class.

He did not think anything of this meeting till he was in his fourth year and his best friend Harry Potter had mentioned liking someone. Ron was slightly shocked as Harry hasn't particularly talked about girls that way.

It was the past the first couple weeks of classes and Harry was eating breakfast with him when suddenly Harry started choking on his cereal since the object of his affection sat a table away. Ron tucked a piece of red hair out of his eye and looked up from his plate of bangers and mash to glance over at the girl.

Harry had told him about the girl, her name was Cho Chang. She was seated at the Ravenclaw table, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Ron's memory slowly started clicking and he recognized the girl from the hallways when he thought about later in Potion's class.

There was not that many people with Asian descent at Hogwarts and he remembered bumping into a girl an Asian girl a couple times through out his second year. One time she was crying in the hallway and another time her books fell on the floor and he quickly had to help her.

Ron came to the assumption that she was skipping class that year just as he was late for his Astronomy class. Harry was flushing next to him at the table and he didn't think Harry would have liked to hear about how often Ron saw Cho without telling him.

Hermione called for them to hurry to class and Ron didn't think of her again until Harry confessed he wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball. Ron didn't really like this idea but he encouraged his mate to ask. Ron attempted to ask Hermione but ended up making her angry for some reason.

Ronald was feeling like a failure since he found out Neville Longbottom had a date to the ball before he did. He was moping during lunch at the Great Hall and Harry came to join him in a daze. His best friend looked sad and he said in disappointment "Cedric already asked her."

Cedric was the son of his father's and he had known the Diggory family since he was very young. Cedric was handsome and nice, and Ron felt that he was a much better option than himself. Ron startled and had to mentally slap himself. 'Harry likes Cho. I can't think like this. I don't like Cho, right?'

Ron's brain was confused and his heart felt heavy as the ball approached. Harry ended up asking the Patil twins to be their dates and they agreed since they both fancied Harry. Ron was feeling even worse as there is no way any girl, especially the pretty Cho, would ever like him.

That night Ron got into a fight with Hermione since Victor Crum was being too intimate with her and Ron thought he was too old. And then he was ditched by his date and saw Cedric kiss Cho outside the Great Hall.

His emotions were all over the place and he didn't know what to do so he left the ball early with a promise to stop thinking about Cho. He was angry at both his friends but Harry didn't even know it.

He made up with Hermione but he still thought about the Ravenclaw girl for the rest of year. When Harry won the Triwizard Tournament and had appeared in front of the school with the dead body of Cedric Diggory, Ron felt wrong and dirty for thinking bad thoughts about Cedric during the ball.

Harry wasn't the same over the summer and Ron's windpipe felt crushed every time he thought about Cho, there was no way he was going to be able to talk her now. Cho began spending time with Harry; and Ron was actually doing homework with Hermione more often. Last day of class before Christmas break Harry admitted kissing Cho and that she cried during it.

Ron felt a little sick and that it was wrong for Harry to do that. He yelled at Harry a couple times that day and he worried this was going to be the end of his friendship. Until that night Hermione explained to the two of guys all the feelings she assumed Cho Chang felt and Ron dumbly said "There is no way someone could feel that many emotions, they would explode!" Hermione scoffed at him saying "Only because you have the emotional capacity of a tea spoon."

Hermione and Harry started to giggle at that and Ron cracked a smile but on the inside he just knew everything felt wrong and bad. When they returned from break and classes were far a long, Harry told him sadly during breakfast that he wasn't going to see Cho any longer for the fact she is not over Cedric.

Ron felt good about that situation; Harry was doing the right thing by Cho and he also felt a little smug. Yet he wasn't sure why he was in such a good mood till he was on the way to class, trying to run upstairs to astronomy when Cho Chang stood at the top of the stairs, looking at him.

He came up to the stairs landing and she softly said to him "Tell Harry I am sorry. He is not talking to me." Her eyes were watery and her olive complexion skin looked flushed. Ron couldn't stop himself and he quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

Ron said soothingly "Please don't be sad. I don't want to see you cry at meal times anymore. Cedric was a good person. Give yourself time to heal, don't make Harry resent Cedric. It's sick but I think part of him does.."

He trailed off of the conversation and let go Cho. Her eyes were wide like the first he saw her and he said bitterly under his breath "I think I do too." He headed to class slowly and he got detention that night for his amount of tardies. That day was the last time he talked to Cho Chang.

Ron watched her carefully the rest of the school year and the year after. He played against Cho Chang during Qudditch games but never tried to stare at her. When he dated Lavender Brown briefly he learned how to kiss and flirt. When he decided to join Harry and Hermione to end Voldemort, he didn't have to miss Cho Chang as she graduated school the previous year.

After the war and the survivors started picking up the pieces of their lives, Harry told him about his plans to marry his sister Ginny. Ron's heart was still mending after the death of Fred and he gladly accepted his best friend as a future brother-in-law.

Hermione after the war decided to go study abroad at some University in America and Ron was studying to become an auror with Harry but he needed to get a new broom to ride at home, since no one is riding the broom that Fred and Ron use to share.

Ron went to Diagon Alley, heading to

Quality Qudditch Supplies after grabbing a cup of coffee. He wasn't sleeping lately and Harry was busy in the auror department, already the Ministry was relying on him. When he opened the door and smelt the pleasant scent of new wood and glanced at the newest Qudditch uniforms.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around startled to see Cho Chang. Her hair was shorter than the last time he saw her, resting just above her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were happy to see him. She said softly "Hi Ron. You look a little different."

He flushed sheepishly and nodded stumbling over his words "Hi ya Cho. And ah, yeah. I am letting my hair grow lately." His hair was shaggy, almost to his shoulders and he had a five o'clock shadow to complete the lack of sleep look.

She smiled before saying "Are you looking for a new broom?" He nodded his head but cleared his throat "Yeah, I shared a broom with Fred at home and now that he is gone, I can't stand to look at it." He didn't realize that he said to much till she looked sad and he said playfully "Oi. What did I tell you a long time ago, I don't like to see you sad."

Ron smiled at her, a small flutter in his stomach and as she laughed. She offered to help in find a broom and after they had lunch together outside. Cho wrote down her address for Ron to owl her and when they got up to leave, she suddenly kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you for making me feel like not everything is hopeless."

He flushed a deep pink color and he said "I now fully believe nothing is ever hopeless as how else would I have a date with the beautiful Cho Chang?" She giggled at his flirt and gave him a small peck on the mouth and she said "I hopelessly have had a crush on you since you gave me such comforting words."

Ron said seriously "I have had a hopeless crush on since my fourth year and didn't even know it." They smiled at each other knowingly and promised to meet each other for dinner tomorrow. Ron felt like the Weasley King and he knew that nothing is hopeless anymore especially love.


End file.
